Mi amor imposible
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Era un chico de la calle, ella una princesa, una niña rica, el con su amor incondicional, ella sin saber que el existe, nunca lo vio, nunca le importo.. pero el si a ella. Ella con su novio.. y el solo queriendola. M futuro cap. edward/bella
1. Chapter 1

**Mi amor imposible**

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando me contaron la historia de un chamito que pedía dinero en el McDonald's de acá, pero no se parece en nada, solo que cuando me la contaron se me ocurrió esta historia

Se lo dedico a Rosary Blacu, que si no fuera por ella no me pongo a escribir xD jajaja y aparte que me ayudo con el Summary ect

Bye

..

**Era un chico de la calle, ella una princesa, una niña rica; él con su amor incondicional, ella sin saber que existe, nunca lo vio, nunca le intereso...pero él si a ella, ella con su novio... y el sólo queriendola**

…

**Jacob Pov**

Hola soy Jacob. Diría mi apellido, pero no tengo, pues he vivido en la calle desde muy pequeño. Soy de los chicos que piden dinero fuera de los supermercados, restaurantes de comida rápida, ect.

Soy "novio" de Leah otra chica como yo que vive en la calle, aunque a mí no me gusta ella, tengo necesidades, si saben lo que hablo, yo solo amo a una chica, Bella Swan, es como mi amor platónico, pues nunca se fijaría en mi, se su nombre, ¿por qué? Quien no conoce a Isabella Swan la niña rica de New York, sus padres son unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo, por lo cual ella es mi amor platónico. Desde el día que la vi.

Flash Back

Estaba enojado, ya se me había acabado la marihuana, no sabía donde conseguir más, sin perder algún miembro de mi cuerpo, y para colmo la estúpida de Leah me dio una escena de celos con Nathasha (otra vagabunda) ¡Ha! Si, Leah supiera que no con sólo Nathasha me he acostado, pero bueno, ese es otro tema.

Estaba casi llegando al McDonald's. Iba a pedir dinero, pues es lo único que podía hacer para comprar mi droga, al llegar, estaba cansado hasta para pedir, había caminado cerca de 33 kilómetros, -ya que el McDonald's quedaba en la parte alta- así que me senté en la acera a esperar, a que se me fuera el agotamiento cuando vi un Aston Martin negro.

-Tantos que nos morimos de hambre, y esos niños ricos gastando el dinero de papi como papel tóale – (papel higiénico solo que así dicen los de baja clase en mi país, ósea lo veo más vulgar no es para mal, ya que yo misma a veces le digo así,) –dije para mí mismo.

-Pues no has visto nada – dijo Seth saliendo de no se dónde y sentándose al lado mío. En ese momento las puertas del carro de abrieron dejando paso a una chica bajita pelo negro y corto, una mamacita rubia y.... Una diosa.

-Hermosa – susurré.

-¿Cuál de todas? – dijo Seth con burla.

-La morena ojos marrones – susurré.

-¡Guao Jake¡ la mismísima Isabella Swan, hija de los dueños de los hoteles Swan, tienes buen ojo – dijo Seth.

-Cállate – dije ya molesto.

Ese fue el primer día que vi a Isabella, mi ángel, desde ese día fui todos los días a ese McDonald's, aunque ella pudiera no aparecer en meses, pero no paso eso, me enteré que venia todos los domingo por lo cual todos los domingos venía solamente a verla.

Fin Flash Back

Así llevaba ya casi 3 meses, ella venía cada domingo con sus tres amigas Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, otras dos herederas de grandes fortunas, pero solo tenía ojos para mi ángel.

Este día era diferente, lo presentía, me vestí bien, hoy iba a hablarle a mi ángel, quería impresionarla, hasta había robado un par de carteras para comprar ropa en el mercado.

Hoy estaba sentado en la acera esperando a que Bella (como escuche que le gustaba que le llamaran) y sus amigas aparecieran, ya se estaban tardando, será que no iban a venir.

Espere como treinta minutos, cuando me levanté para irme, vi a mi ángel venir caminando con sus dos amigas, tenían ropa deportiva, ¡como dejan caminar a un ángel como ese!

-Cállate Jacob tú nunca te has montado en un carro con menos de 6 años - dijo mí conciencia

-Cállate tu idiota – susurré, y prendí camino hacia la puerta del local por donde las chicas estaban saliendo pero un sonido me llamo la atención y volteé, era un volvo plateado del año, ¡niño mimado! – pensé- cuando volví la vista hacia mi ángel tenia una sonrisa boba en el rosto, mirando hacia mi dirección,

-¡Ah! La impresione – pensé, ella vino corriendo hacia mí emocionada, antes de poder abrir los brazos para abrazarla, me paso por un costado ¡cómo si yo no existiera!, casi me desmayo de la desilusión, seguí caminando para disimular. Pero cuando volteé vi algo que me rompió el corazón. Mi ángel estaba besándose –muy apasionadamente- con un chico pelo cobrizo, al que inmediatamente reconocí como Edward Cullen, hermano de una de las amigas de mi ángel, ¿cómo se quien es?, pues, ese chico y su amigo y su hermano –que son novios de las amigas de mi ángel- encabezan las listas de fiesteros con más accidentes borrachos o más cachados en situaciones comprometedoras, pero no sabía que el andaba con mi ángel. ¿Acaso él no estaba con una top model?, en eso llego una Jeep negra, de donde se bajaron "el traga esteroides" y "el de hemorroides" o mejor conocidos como Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, el hermano y amigo del idiota roba novias, saludaron a sus novias y los seis me pasaron un lado, como sí no existiera.

- ¡Te amo, mi flaco! – escuché decir a mi ángel, cuando estaban casi pasándome por mí lado.

-¡Te amo, mi ángel! – le contestó ignorándome olímpicamente… ¡SU ANGEL, ELLA ES MÍA! ¡SOLO MIA!

Estaba tan enojado que me senté en la acera, seguro si llegaba al barrio a si de molestó golpeaba a Leah o otra de mis mujeres, no quería hacerles daño, por eso me senté

Como a la hora mi ángel y los estúpidos salieron.

-Alice, Emmett no me esperen en casa, hoy tengo acción – dijo con una sonrisa de payaso (la torcida) y le metía la mano en la camisa de mi ángel y se veía que le masajeaba el seno, y ella se mordía el labio.

-¡Ni que te fuéramos a esperar Edward! – tenemos propia vida, grito "el traga esteroides", supuestamente Emmett, cuando se subían al Jeep junto a "el de las hemorroides" , la rubia y la enana mientras que mi ángel y el payaso; se montaban en el volvo, no sin antes darse unas miradas pícaras cuando él le fue a abrir la puerta a mi ángel, mientras él estúpido daba la vuelta al carro –por la parte trasera- se veía como mi ángel –gracias a que el vidrio delantero no tenia papel ahumado- saltaba un poco como si se fuera a quitar algo … ¡dios!

Cuando pelo de escoba se metió al coche, casi se le salen los ojos al ver a mi ángel, su mirada se posó en la parte baja de mi ángel y la sonrisa de payaso apareció, "el pelo de escoba - con sonrisa de payaso - desnutrido", prendió el coche y se veía a leguas que manejaba con una mano y mi ángel se mordía el labio, no soporte más. Me paré y me fui hacia mi casa, a desahogar una noche con Leah, y así decirle adiós a mi amor imposible.

…

¡SEÑORES ANDO INSPIRADA! SI ME PIDEN POV DE BELLA SE LOS DOY

Puede ser que desde que va a Mcdonalds y cuando Edward la va a buscar y lo que pasa después Eh eh ando inspirada para un Lemmon acá. Dios si me escuchara mi papa me volvería monja xD

Ah y si quieren que lo vuelva un mini-fic me dicen y yo veo como hago osea como de 8 cap. Algo corto

Atte.: Roxa Cullen hale


	2. si o no

Me han dicho que la continue. Y diganme. ¿lo hago? Será un mini-fic max, 5 cap que dicen?

**Si o no**


End file.
